1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved method and apparatus for making a polymeric coated fabric layer means for making a polymeric product, such as a belt construction or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a method and apparatus for making a polymeric coated fabric layer means wherein the method comprises the steps of providing a fabric layer having warps and fills initially woven at a certain angle relative to each other, then changing the certain angle to another angle by stretching the fabric layer in one direction thereof whereby the fabric layer is in an altered condition thereof, disposing a liquid polymeric coating on at least one side of the fabric layer while the same is in the altered condition, doctoring the coating, further stretching the fabric layer in one direction after the step of disposing the coating thereon, and drying the coating with a heating means to at least a degree thereof that will hold the fabric layer in substantially the altered condition thereof. For example, see the copending patent application of Delmar D. Long, Ser. No. 350,969, filed Feb. 22, 1982. Also see, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,427, to Griffin, and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,989 to Long.